1. Field
This document relates to photographing images, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of controlling a camera efficiently and conveniently to capture an image and a method of photographing an image using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the functionality of terminals, such as personal computers, notebooks, and mobile phones, is diversified, the terminals have been implemented as multimedia players capable of performing complex functions. For example, the complex functions performed by the terminals include capturing images and video, playing music or video files, providing games, and receiving broadcasts.
Terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their motility. Mobile terminals can also be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals depending on how they are carried while moving.
In order to support and increase the functionality of terminals, structural and/or software portions of the terminals have been continuously improved. In recent years, a touch screen has been adopted by a variety of terminals including mobile terminals. The touch screen tends to have a large screen and is used as an input and output device to meet various needs of a user to overcome physical limits, such as the size of the terminals. Further, efforts have been made to diversify the complex functions of the terminals as multimedia players according to the needs of users and to provide a user interface (UI) capable of performing these functions conveniently.